Unexplored
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: From the very beginning of their relationship, Paul had been very respectful of the fact that Daryl was a virgin and he had never really asked Daryl to bottom. Not once, since the older man had told him during their first time that he wasn't comfortable enough for this. Yet, now, Daryl wanted to.


**What is happening to me? How am I writing bottom!Daryl now?!**

 **I don't even know. I love the idea of them switching, and... Well. There you go.**  
 **It's 100% pure smut, guys. Be warned.**

 **I hope you will like this. As always, mistakes are mine. I wrote this in one go, I'm not entirely happy with it but I just had a massive breakdown and cried a lot, so yeah... there you go, here's my catharsis.**

 **xx**

* * *

Daryl was nervous.

Paul and him had been dating for almost a year now, and everything went… perfectly fine. To be completely fair, the hunter would never had thought that they'd get along so well, trusting himself to screw everything up like he always did with everyone, but nothing like this had happened yet. They were happy. Happy, in love, and they had a very healthy sex life.  
Which was great, because Daryl really loved sex. While he was a virgin before dating Paul, he had learned a lot in one year. He loved making love to his boyfriend, sometimes fucking him hard against the wall or any nearby surface after a run that had almost cost them their life, he loved being held down occasionally, too, when he needed to relieve some pressure from his shoulders and mind. But there was still a thing they haven't done yet, and Daryl didn't know how he felt about that.

From the very beginning of their relationship, Paul had been very respectful of the fact that Daryl was a virgin and new to all things considered as part of a relationship, including kisses. Although he looked happier now that Daryl took initiatives and was less shy when they had sex, he had never really asked Daryl to bottom. Not once, since the older man had told him during their first time that he wasn't comfortable enough for this.

Yet, Daryl wanted to.

It had been a year, a year of making love to Paul and rediscovering his own body and feeling less and less ashamed with himself, loving the way he reacted and the way Paul looked at him more and more every passing day. And lately, while lazily making love to his boyfriend or fingering the younger man, he had found himself wondering how it would feel like, aching to be filled and fucked like he fucked Paul. But he couldn't find the strength to tell him, wondering if the younger man would agree on this idea or preferred to bottom all the time.

Which was why Daryl was nervous. He had just taken a shower, and was now waiting for Paul who was at the Barrington house helping Maggie with baby Hershel. He had washed himself entirely, enjoying the hot water relaxing his muscles and the way his body responded to the thoughts he had for the past couple of days. His cock was always half hard lately, and Paul had jumped on the occasion to have morning sex and to give the hunter a few blowjobs whenever he could.

Paul liked sex, as a whole. He wasn't picky, he loved getting fucked or just being sucked, sucking or being fingered lazily in the morning. And Daryl wondered if he'd make an exception for topping. Maybe he had never asked before he liked the way things were, but maybe he was waiting for Daryl to make the first move? The hunter wasn't the best with words. He could hunt, track, kill without hesitation but when it came to express his feelings, he was always helpless.

While thinking about Paul's hands on him and eagerly waiting for his lover to return, Daryl had touched himself in the shower. While he basically stroked his cock most of the time, the few rare moments when he jerked off when Paul was on a supply run for days, this time he had reached around to tease his back entrance. Circling his finger around the pucker, he had found himself blushing under the hot spray of the shower. Beside the water of the shower, he had nothing to make his fingers slip inside so he had not teased himself further, wishing for Paul's slender fingers to be the first thing breaching his virgin ass. But he had teased a little, pushing against the muscle and circling it with the tip of his fingers to get used to the feeling. He had loved every single moment of it, and his insides had clenched around nothing, desperately asking for something inside.

But now, he needed to talk to Paul about it. And he had no idea how the younger man would react.

"Daryl?"

The sound of the door of the trailer opening and closing snapped Daryl back to reality and he blushed, realizing that he had been biting on his thumb nail for the last ten minutes at least, awkwardly standing in the living room looking at nothing.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Paul, reaching his lover to kiss his lips with a smile. "You look flushed."  
"Hum?"  
"Your face is all red" insisted the younger man with a frown. "Everything alright?"  
Daryl could only nod, not trusting his voice to give a proper answer. He knew it would only raise Paul's suspicions, but he couldn't do anything more about it.

"What's happening babe?" asked Paul again, taking Daryl's hands in his. "You know you can tell me everything."

Daryl stayed silent for a minute, but it felt like an eternity to both men.

"I want you to make love to me" he finally said, voice hoarse from the lack of use.

This time, Paul grinned. A full, Chesire Cat grin that Daryl loved so much.

"Well, if you wanted to have sex… You could have told me earlier. You know I'm never refusing anything to you. Especially when it comes to sex."

And while he tried to stand on his tiptoes, kissing Daryl's plush lips, the hunter sighed, turning his face away from the very tempting lips.

"No, Paul. I want you…"  
He groaned, feeling himself blush even harder under his lover's questioning gaze.

"I want you to do me. To make love to me." he said again, more firmly this time.

This time, Paul's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."

Both fell silent. Paul looked lost in his thoughts. Daryl could feel himself growing tense, already regretting his request and ready to brush it off, when Paul talked again.

"Okay. I never… I didn't know how to breach to subject, to be honest" he confessed, "I always thought that you never wanted anything near your ass, and I didn't want to freak you out. I'm happy with our sex life, don't you doubt that, but I eventually wanted you to know what it's like, to be the bottom."

He smiled, his thumb gently caressing Daryl's skin, right next to his mouth.

"It just feels so good to be filled and owned like that by someone you love, baby. I cannot wait for you to discover that."

And with that, he kissed Daryl again, full of passion. The hunter felt light headed as he followed the kiss instantly, opening his mouth for Paul to plunge his tongue in. He was pliant against Paul, like during the nights when he wanted Paul to rough him up a bit and hold him down, bottoming from the top, and the younger man got the message. He angled their bodies towards the room and soon they fell on the bed, a mess of sheets and pillows, reminder of their make out session in the morning that had Daryl sucking his boyfriend off before his shift at the gates.

"I trust you" said Daryl, looking up at his lover with a shy smile. "I trust you with everything."

Paul kissed him again, in loss for words, and they undressed each other quickly, giggling like teenagers when they fell back on the mattress. Paul's hand reached for Daryl's cock automatically, and while he squeezed and jerked it, Daryl's eyes fell on Paul's own sex. He had looked at it before, had it in his hands and mouth, but it felt different to look at it now that he was about to be spread open by this thick column of flesh. It looked even bigger than in his memory, and he swallowed with want and fear at the same time.

"Don't worry baby", said Paul "we're gonna use plenty of lube. And if you feel uncomfortable during any of it, you gotta promise to tell me. Right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Promise."

He rolled on his belly to catch the bottle of lube in the drawer near the bed, and Paul grabbed his hips, stilling him in the position with his muscled arms.

"It'll feel better this way, and easier for a first time" he said, and Daryl trusted him.

He nodded against the soft mattress, grabbing a pillow to push it under his hips and opening his legs a little to reveal his tight entrance to Paul's gaze. His already half hard cock was pushing against the soft matirial but he swallowed back his need, focusing on Paul. The younger man hummed thoughtfully, caressing the soft globes of Daryl's cheeks with his thumbs and trying to relax the older man in the process. Daryl hummed under his breath, appreciating the intention and feeling his entire body relax slowly but surely. He whined when Paul let go of his cheeks to grab the lube and pour some on his fingers, carefully warming it up before putting his fingers against Daryl's hole. The hunter's body tensed for a couple of second before relaxing, the sensation no longer foreign and his cock twitching valiantly against the pillow. He was fully hard now, but the aching sensation between his legs wasn't distracting him from his will to get fucked.

When Paul finally pushed one knuckle inside his lover's puckered hole, Daryl hissed before inhaling deeply, trying to get his inner muscles to relax. This time the sensation was foreign, and although it wasn't bad it wasn't entirely pleasant either. Yet the fact that it was Paul behind him, Paul's finger breaching him and Paul's scent surrounding him made him whine against the bed, arching his back to get his lover's finger even deeper.

"You're doing great, baby" said Paul in a low voice.

If Daryl focused on something more than his heart pounding loudly in his ears, he could faintly hear the wet sound of Paul jerking himself slowly. He whined, and Paul pushed his finger a little further, testing the wet tight walls around his digit. He stilled, letting Daryl get used to the feeling of being penetrated by something, and when Daryl himself moved his hips, he gently pulled it out then pushed it in again. At first, he kept the movement simple, not stretching the tight walls but simply letting his lover get used to the feeling. And then, when Daryl whined a little more, he crooked his finger and opened the walls further, watching with amazement the little entrance tensing and relaxing around his digit.

"More" groaned Daryl against the pillow, his hips fucking against it instinctively. "please, more."  
"You want another one baby?" asked the scout, breathless.  
He couldn't believe how well Daryl took it, and how well he was getting used to the idea of being fucked. All of Paul's wildest dreams were coming true, and he had to grab the base of his dick to prevent himself from coming all over his lover's backside.

"Please!" whispered Daryl again.

Paul gently pulled his finger out and coated another one with copious amount of lube, pushing them both inside Daryl slowly but surely. The wet noises it made when penetrating his body made Daryl blush against the pillow, but soon his hips raised to meet Paul's hand, and the younger man chuckled.

"Eager, are we?" he teased, his other hand coming to rest on Daryl's left cheek, pushing it aside a little to get a better view on his fingers disappearing inside Daryl's body.  
"It feels so good" mumbled Daryl almost to himself, pushing against Paul's fingers once again.

They found a lazy but good rhythm together, the younger man crooking his fingers and probing at the walls to ease his passage and Daryl moaning against the pillow. Paul was so hard it hurt, but he didn't want to rush things. Daryl's first experience bottoming should be all about pleasure, and he knew that pain had no place in the act, no matter what people said. And when he deemed Daryl opened enough around his fingers, he slicked a third one, caressing the hunter's thighs lovingly.

"I'm gonna put a third one" he said, circling his fingers around Daryl's hole. "This one's gonna stretch a lot more than the two others."

Daryl moaned in response, and Paul finally pushed his fingers back in. True to his words, the three fingers stretched Daryl more than the first two ever did, but he felt no pain. The sensation was weird at first, the fingers not enough to calm the deep ache in his belly, but soon Daryl was moaning in pleasure again.

"Want me to find your prostate?" asked Paul with a low voice, panting almost as much as his partner. "Wanna know what it's like, baby?"  
"Yes! Paul, yes, god, I want it all!"

It had been a long time since Paul had fingered someone, but he knew very well how to search for the little bundle of nerves that made men see stars. Crooking his fingers with expertise he prodded at the walls for a short while before finding what he was looking for. With a smirk, he gently tapped against it, rolling the pad of his fingers around it to drive Daryl crazy.

"Oh fuck!" groaned Daryl, his entire body jumping a little at the pressure, his cock rock hard against the pillow. "Oh, fuck, Paul!"  
"I know, baby" the younger man grinned "I know."  
"Paul, it feels so good" moaned the hunter again.

He let go of the soft spot when Daryl was relaxed enough, pliant and moaning against the bed sheets, and retrieved his fingers from the hunter's body slowly. Daryl whined at the loss and Paul couldn't help but chuckle at the sound. He had never pictured Daryl as a needy bottom, yet the image fit him pretty well.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked, bending over to kiss Daryl's right cheek, feeling like his cock was about to explode if he didn't find relief soon.  
"Yeah, yeah" nodded the hunter. "Give it to me."

Uncapping the lube, Paul coated his cock and threw the bottle away. He was using a lot of lube, way more than he'd ever use for himself, but he was careful to make things pleasurable for his lover. Once his cock was shiny with lubricant and Daryl well relaxed on the mattress, he used his hands as leverage on each side of Daryl's head and lined his cock with his boyfriend's hole.

"Okay?" he asked when his cock-head grazed Daryl's relaxed entrance.  
"Yes, Paul, please."

He didn't need further confirmation, and angled his hips to be able to push into his lover slowly. The heat of Daryl's body encircled his cock and he groaned low in his throat, using everything in his power not to slam into Daryl in one hard thrust. He could already feel himself close to coming undone, but he wanted to make everything feels so good for Daryl.

"You okay baby?" groaned Paul, pushing his forehead against Daryl's temple, kissing the man's neck. "talk to me."  
"I'm… god, Paul. I don't know… It all feels too much" replied Daryl in a whimper.

Paul's breath hitched.

"Do you want me to pull back?" he asked, careful.

If there was one thing that he didn't want, it was for Daryl to feel overwhelmed in a bad way. He knew that the older man still had nightmares and panic attacks sometimes, even if he'd never admit out loud, and he didn't want to cause him distress in any way.

"What?" said Daryl. "No! No… I like it. It's just… damn, Paul, I feel so…"  
"Full?" asked the younger man softly.  
"Yeah. It feels… Damn, I can feel you everywhere."

Paul chuckled against his lover's skin.

"Yeah, feels good, doesn't it?"  
"Fuck… Paul, fuck."

Without teasing his boyfriend further, Paul waited for Daryl to relax a little around him and pushed a little bit further inside, watching out for Daryl's reactions. The grunt of pleasure that he got in return made him smile, and he began nipping at the skin of Daryl's shoulder and neck while thrusting his hips a little, easing the way for his cock by making small movements. Soon, Paul was bottoming out, and Daryl moaned out loud in the empty room when his lover's hips were flushed against his ass.

"You still okay?" Paul breathed out, nuzzling against his lover's throat. "Tell me everything, tell me how you feel baby."

Daryl took a few deep breaths, trying to focus on every sensation inside his body. He felt like he was about to combust, from but pleasure and tension. He was still tense, no matter how good his body felt, and he could feel himself clenching around Paul. The scout pushed his entire weight on one of his hands, using the other hand to caress Daryl's side and back to try to relax him entirely.

"If you want to stop" said Paul, "if you want me to pull out you only have to tell me, you know that baby, right?"  
"Stay" groaned Daryl again in a short breath. "please, stay."

The younger man stilled, trying to breathe deeply through his nose as well. The tight grip around his cock was like a sweet torture, pleasure reverberating inside of his entire body and he had to bite back his urge to move. He knew too well that accommodating to the girth was important, especially the first time, and he trusted Daryl to tell him if he ever wanted him to stop.

"It's just… overwhelming" finally said Daryl, looking a little bit more relaxed when he spoke. "I can feel you everywhere."

He rolled his hips a little, pushing against the pillow then back against Paul's pelvis, and the younger man moaned when his cock pushed in and out of the hot body with Daryl's movement.

"You can move" Daryl whispered, cheeks flushed.  
"Okay. But if anything feels wrong…"  
"I'll tell you" nodded Daryl. "Please."

He put his second hand against the mattress next to Daryl's head and pushed one of his knee against Daryl's inner thigh, making him open up his legs a little wider. The angle wasn't the best but Daryl moaned anyway, discovering the new sensations and wave of pleasures at Paul's first movements. When the younger man finally moved, finding a rhythm that wasn't too fast but not slow enough to be torturing, Daryl let out a few breath that quickly turned into moans, Paul's cock sliding against his walls and opening his sphincter in an explosion of new sensations. He had no idea that being penetrated could feel so good, and while he was very aware of the soreness of his inner muscles, not used to such a treatment, the slow drag of Paul's fat cock-head against his insides revealed sensations that he had never felt before when being the one penetrating Paul.

He groaned again and panted when Paul's dick grazed his prostate, body jolting against the pillow. He pushed back eagerly against Paul, the sound of his lover's hips flushing against his ass loud in the vast trailer, and moaned louder this time.

"Fuck Daryl" groaned Paul, his voice rougher than Daryl had ever heard.

It turned him on even more to feel his lover's body shake against his back, voice rough and breathing difficult. He knew too well what it felt like to be surrounded by tight warmth, and knowing that he was the one giving Paul this kind of pleasure made him feel so good that he whined again, louder than before. He understood now why Paul liked this so much, this kind of power it gave him to be the one controlling their pleasures when he was bottoming. He loved being taken care of, like Paul took care of both their pleasures in this situation, held down and comforted against the strong muscles of Paul's torso.

Unfortunately for Daryl, Paul's perfect rhythm was broken and he stilled entirely, his hands finding Daryl's hips when he sat back on his heels, cock slipping from Daryl's body in a wet pop.

"What?" asked the hunter, voice muffled by the pillow. "why d'you stop?"

Paul chuckled, mentioning for him to raise his hips a little.

"The angle's wrong" he explained, covering Daryl's body again to kiss the corner of his lips tenderly. "Trust me, you'll feel better this way."

Daryl did not question it further, pushing himself in all fours, blushing a little at the situation. He had a brief thought for his father, the lashes of the belt against his back when his father had found out that he liked guys a little too much, but pushed these memories away. There was nothing to be ashamed of in what they were doing, only love. When Paul's fingers touched his hips, moving him on the right position and the good angle, Daryl felt another swell of heat as Paul's cock grazed his entrance again.

"You tell me if-"  
"For fuck sake, Paul" almost shouted the hunter, "just put it back in already!"

He didn't have to wait and Paul pushed in again, hands against his sides and grip firm on his heated skin. As soon as he bottomed out, Daryl let out a loud shout of pleasure when his cock pressed against his swollen prostate. Under him his cock twitched, leaking against the pillow and Daryl fought the urge to grab it and stroke it until he came undone. He wanted to enjoy as much as he could.

And he enjoyed it, damn he enjoyed it very much. He enjoyed it even better when Paul sped up his thrusts a little, rocking his body and milking the pleasure from his prostate with every thrusts.

"Fuck, Daryl" moaned Paul "I won't last very much."

He sneaked his hand under Daryl's body, closing his fist around his rock hard cock and stocking it in time with his uncoordinated thrusts. Daryl closed his eyes, overwhelmed by pleasure. He could feel that his muscles would be sore in the morning, and if he focused enough on his sphincter, he could already feel his entrance aching with each of Paul's movement inside of his body. But it felt too good to stop, at least until Paul and himself had come.

"Fuck" he grunted when Paul's fingers stroked his cock just the right way, pressing below the engorged head and against his sensitive spot. "Fuck, Paul, I'm coming!"

He could hold back his orgasm, the wave of intense pleasure hitting him like a freight train. He vaguely heard himself moan out loud, and the next thing he knew his cock was pulsing between Paul's fingers, painting the sheets below them with white pearls of come. He felt himself clench around Paul's member, making the younger man groan behind him, and soon enough Paul was coming too.  
Daryl shivered when he realized that he could feel Paul's cock twitching inside of him, and if he hadn't come seconds before he could have been excited all over again just with that fact. Paul's last thrust inside of him were hard and deep, and finally the younger man stilled, flushed against him. His grip on Daryl's hips was firm, so firm that the hunter knew there would be marks for days to come. Weirdly, he liked the thought.

Collapsing on the bed, Daryl winced when he fell on the wet spot, Paul falling on top of him. His softening cock slipped from the hunter's ass and Daryl felt himself blush when a warm trail of come followed, slipping between his thighs and against his sack and spent cock.

"Messy" he grumbled against the bedsheets, finding strength to move the wet pillow from under his hips and throw it across the room.

Paul chuckled, kissing the space between his shoulder blades before laying down next to him, his arm lazily thrown around Daryl's middle.

"That it is" he confirmed, sighing.

They both fell silent for a little while, content just as they were and enjoying the feeling of their body tingling with the remain of their orgasm. Daryl was slowly but surely drifting asleep, the soreness in his muscle nothing but pleasant and the sensation of calmness from his orgasm vibrating inside his body.

"So," whispered Paul, moving a little to flush his torso against Daryl's back, "did you like it?"

If he hadn't been so tired, Daryl would have rolled his eyes. Or kicked his boyfriend in the face. Or even both.

"Did it sound like I hated it?" he grumbled in response, still not opening his eyes.  
"Hum. Well, you never know…"

Daryl sighed. Paul was lucky he was too exhausted to do anything else.

"Go to sleep, Rovia" he eventually groaned. "You'll need strength to fuck me again in the morning."

Even if he couldn't see Paul's face, Daryl felt his lover smile against the nape of his neck.


End file.
